Cheeseburger in Paradise
by scarlett2112
Summary: A beautiful workaholic meets an easygoing bar owner with no sense of time, living his life as the seasons come and go. When they cross paths at Nassau in the Bahamas - anything goes.


Stretching her legs out, Elena takes a generous swallow of her Pinot Noir. It was an exhausting but satisfying day, her client was acquitted after a six week trial. Now all she wants to do is close her eyes and enjoy this nice bottle of wine. Just as she gets comfortable, the doorbell rings, interrupting her solitude. Sighing, she has a strong suspicion that it's probably a certain blonde whirlwind.

The doorbell rings again. It's tinny and grating, demanding that she leave her comfortable spot and go to answer it. It cares not a bit that in doing so she'll let out the warmth that's been building since she got home. She glances at the fireplace, no longer a timid nascent flame, but roaring as it eats away at the logs. The weather is normally mild this time of year but a cold front has descended upon the area.

Then it starts ringing non-stop. _Someone_ really wants her attention. Whoever has their thumb on the button without has lit her fuse. In her fury she lollops to the door, flings it wide open and is ready to shout.

"Took you long enough," Caroline darts around her and into the house.

"I've had a long day, why didn't you just come in?" Elena slams it shut then returns to her spot on the couch.

"It was locked," she plops down on the recliner then eyes Elena's wine. "Are we celebrating?" she disappears into the kitchen, returning with a glass for herself.

"Are you saying I need a celebratory reason to have a nice glass of red wine?" Elena arches an eyebrow at her.

"No I'm not. Why are you in a mood?" Caroline fills her glass.

"I wasn't till someone who shall remain nameless started pushing incessantly on my doorbell."

"I'm sorry. I have a good reason if that helps..."

"And what would that be?"

"I have reservations and two tickets to Atlantis on Paradise Island. That's the Bahamas in case you're wondering," Caroline takes a swallow while keeping her eyes on Elena.

Elena sits upright. "How did you score those?"

"Klaus actually..."

"Why aren't you taking him?"

"Because he has to go to Prague for several weeks," she taps the rim of her glass with her index finger. "This is his way of placating me."

"Cheers," Elena clicks their glasses together and finishes what's left in hers. "Sounds heavenly but I don't know if I can get away."

"When was the last time you took time off? If your boss gives you any grief, I'll have a word with him myself... And you know I'll do it," Caroline counters.

Elena takes another swallow as her mind drifts to primrose sand, the hue as gentle on the eye as a vintage photograph, there is a steady warmth from the grains. She can almost smell the salt.

"Woo hoo, Elena," Caroline waves her hand in front of her friend's face. "You with me?"

"When do we leave?"

* * *

The beach is crowded with tourists, many lazing about on the sand, other's licking ice cream cones and to her left is a one of the lifeguard towers. Elena whispers in the breeze, her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathes in the briny aroma. Scrunching her toes, she feels the softness of the sand, still damp from a retreating wave. She wiggles as a shiver cascades down her spine and her eyes burst open.

The sand blurs out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into liquid gold, vivid in the brilliant light. Her pale lips curve upward. Turning her gaze to the far off horizon, the flaring hues of the sun melt into the sky and ocean like a divine painting. The forever stretching sea is masked with an apricot color, that beautiful umber flowing into turquoise. Through narrowed eyes she watches as each wave overlaps one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water.

Today there's little pockets of surfers. Elena and Caroline watch as some girl drops her bag in the sand, bounds a couple of steps and launches herself at one of them. He's tall and lean with curly blonde hair that is dripping in wet ringlets around his jaw line, and he's kissing the redhead like she's a long lost love. His friends whoop and holler. The girl gives them the finger as she slides back to the ground, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him down the beach until they disappear among some rocks.

"She'll be preoccupied for a while," Elena laughs and takes a sip of her Mai Tai.

Caroline nods and rubs some sunscreen on her legs and arms. "I do wish Klaus was here," she stares off into the distance where they last saw the two lovebirds.

"Hey! Throw me that towel?"

Elena looks up. There's a guy planting his surfboard in the sand a few feet from them. He's unzipping his wetsuit and shrugging out of it. His biceps are huge, he has a colorful squid tattoo on his deltoid muscle, his hair is brown, buzzed short and he has an earring.

She stares at him blankly. The sun is fierce as it's sinking, he's practically a silhouette. He snaps his fingers. "Pass me the towel, please?"

She sighs noisily and gets to her feet, stepping over Caroline's legs to unhook the tropical print towel which is snagged on the rocks behind her. She hurls it at him and it hits him in the face.

"Don't be such a jackass," another girl yells, nodding at Elena as if to say thanks.

"No worries," Elena replies but continues to watch.

The guy barely towels off as he strides up the sand, peeling down his suit and kicking it off to drop swiftly onto another girl, showering her with sea water. She yells at him again, but he's kissing her neck, her hands snake around his back and into his waistband, Elena looks away at the sparkling flashes of sunshine on the breaking waves, so bright they hurt her eyes.

Elena pulls her flopping hat back on her head and opens her book, no longer interested in the strangers. In time her eyes start to drift closed when she feels a spray of sand on her outstretched legs.

"What are you reading?"

She looks up with a start. There's a guy standing in front of her, his wetsuit peeled back to the waist, running a towel through his wet hair so that it stands up in all directions. His chest is muscled, smooth and she can't look away from this one droplet of water that escapes the towel, rolls down his neck and past his nipple.

Her mouth feels like the sand around her so she sits up, takes a pull from her straw and shows him the cover, which solves two problems by answering his question without speaking.

He arches one perfect eyebrow and sweeps one of his arms across the panorama, "Bit heavy for the beach on a day like this."

Elena can't stop staring at him. He's like something straight off the cover of _GQ_. Strong jaw, and sparkling blue eyes, not the ordinary sky blue, or the color of the paint flaking off of an old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. No, his are blue like the sea, crystal clear - shimmering, crashing and churning.

Unable to stop staring, she looks down, away from those eyes, which is hopeless because the last of the water evaporating on his torso sliding down to the little trail of hair that starts below his belly button, disappears into the wetsuit and then she's staring at his...

"It's a classic," she chokes out.

Her heart is pounding like crazy, her spirit sinks when he trots a short way to a group of people. Not seeing Caroline, she glances around but quickly spots her chatting with the cute lifeguard so she relaxes a bit when this Adonis returns and sinks to his towel beside her with a long neck bottle in his hand.

"Want one?"

Elena points at her Mai Tai and takes another swallow.

"I'm Damon," he says, as he tips his head back to drink, and his Adam's apple bobs as he chugs it.

"Elena," she replies, raking her eyes over his fine body.

_Damon seems like the perfect name for a Greek god._

"Everyone knows how that story ends..." he points at her book with his beer bottle.

Her eyes focus on the tendon that runs down the side of his neck like a tiny cord.

"About the book?" he clarifies. "It's an old copy. I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've read it."

"Scarlett has everything she's ever wanted, except Ashley Wilkes. It's only after pushing away Rhett she realizes too late the identity of her true love..."

"It is a classic, I'll give you that," he scoffs, with a smile. "Scarlett's a bitch - I'll let you in on a little secret, I've read it too."

"Well then, maybe you should mind your own business," Elena sets it down and looks out to the sea in front of them at the gorgeous array of colors. It's one of those really fiery sunsets that bleeds up from the horizon in a thousand shades of red and orange.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Damon's voice surprises her. He's closer than she realized.

"Red sky at night," she sing-songs, sucking the last of her drink from her straw.

"I prefer ancient Egyptian mythology," he intones, and she glances in his direction. He's staring out at the ocean. "They believed that the sun was born each morning, aged across the sky during the day, and sank to the underworld each night."

"History buff?"

He laughs, and if she could think of anything even remotely funny to say she would, just to hear more of it. He smiles with his whole face, and his eyes are so blue.

"I grew up in near Washington DC, spent a lot of time at the Smithsonian."

"Salvatore! Stop flirting and get over here, I'm starving," comes a guy's voice.

Damon pushes up off the ground, tugging a t-shirt out of the sports bag behind him, and covering up that gorgeous chest. "Nice talking to you, Elena. Maybe we'll run into each other again," he winks and departs.

"He's cute," Caroline gives her approval.

"I can't argue with that but let's go, I'm hungry and you promised me supper at Margaritaville," Elena stands up and starts to gather her things. Just as they're ready to leave, she looks in the direction he trotted off to, sighing when she sees him laughing with his arm loosely draped around a girl's neck as he points to something away from the fire toward the line of dunes. She's surprised when he happens to look her way and gives her a nod which she acknowledges then follows Caroline's tracks through the sand...

* * *

Upon waking the next morning, after a night of dreaming about that blue eyed Casanova, she has breakfast with Caroline, then leaves for the beach while her friend decides to do some shopping with Klaus's gold card. Elena wants to spend as much time as possible soaking up the rays before having to go home and back to work.

The shore is lined with countless coconut palm trees and a soft breeze sways the leaves ever so gently. Birds soar high in the clear blue sky voicing their approval of the clear turquoise waters below, making the tropical fish milling about in the coral reefs clearly visible.

Elena lays down her tropical print towel on the pristine, white sandy beach. When she looks over her shoulder, she's surprised not only to see him again but also to catch him staring. She smiles then makes a show of slipping her dress off, taking her time to reveal sliver by sliver of tantalizing skin. She runs a hand through her hair, letting her shiny mane of chocolate silk cascade freely.

"Good morning," Damon approaches as Elena lays down on her towel. "Would you like a drink? Something tropical?"

"Good morning, a little early for alcohol isn't it?" She looks up at him, using her hand as a visor to shield her eyes from the sun.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Damon shrugs. "Come on," he continues when she still looks unimpressed, "It's vacation, am I right? Live a little."

Looking right at him, Elena sighs. "You have a point."

"I'll be right back," Damon chuckles.

"No rush," Elena lays back, allowing the sun to warm her face.

"Ah!" Elena shrieks when she's suddenly showered by sand – the impact of a stray volleyball sending the fine grains flying.

"Sorry!" a male voice interrupts, and Elena looks over to find a muscular guy jogging towards her.

He's all smiles and his blue eyes sparkle like the sun hitting the turquoise water's surface.

"Hi," he looks her over appreciatively. "The," he points to the ball, "got away from me. I'm Brady."

"Elena," she picks it up and hands it to him. "No harm, no foul," she shrugs.

"You here alone?" he asks, ignoring his friends shouting for him to bring back the ball.

Elena hesitates. She is but her mind drifts to _the _raven-haired bad boy.

Damon quickly settles her conundrum with a "Here you are," as he hands her a drink in a coconut shell with a little umbrella and a straw.

Elena takes the drink from him. "This is Brady…"

"My buddies and I are playing volleyball. You're welcome to join."

"We're good, thanks," Damon raises his glass dismissively.

"Well, if you change your mind," Brady gives Elena a dazzling smile before jogging back to his friends.

"What a tool," Damon rolls his eyes and takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"How so? I thought he was kind a cute," Elena tries not to grin as she catches a glimpse of thinly veiled annoyance on his face.

"Seriously? Could he be anymore predictable - throwing any kind of a ball at a beautiful girl's feet," Damon plops down beside her. "That trick dates back to the dark ages."

"So tell me, Damon, what do you do to get a girl's attention?" she takes a sip from her drink.

A mischievous glimmer appears in his eyes. "Well... I might ask if she's ever had 'Sex on my face'," Damon whispers next to her ear, and Elena's embarrassed to feel her body start to burn.

"And if she says no?" Elena bites her lip.

"Then…" Damon reaches out to gently run his index finger over her forearm, "I'd buy her the drink," he finishes, then leans back, laying down on the sand with his arms behind his head. "It's good; whiskey, Southern Comfort, fruit juice, rum and banana liqueur."

Elena sits befuddled for a moment as her brain connects the dots – and the drink's name. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He shields his eyes, rolls his head towards her with a perplexed look on his face. "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

"It's none of my business but last night you had your arm around that girl."

"That was Valerie, my brother's wife," he explains, his eyes full of mirth.

Inside, Elena's heart is pounding. "I'm gonna go for a swim," she announces, gets up and jogs to the water's edge.

Damon jumps to his feet and chases after her.

"Hey! That's not funny," she yelps as he tackles her and they both fall into the blue water. She wriggles out of his grasp, finds her footing and places her hands on her hips. "Just who do you think you are? We hardly know each other," she huffs before raising her hands to move her soaked hair away from her face.

"Sure we do, I'm Damon, you're Elena," he swings his finger back and forth. "You have to admit it's a little bit funny," he coaxes, sporting an endearing pout.

As much as she doesn't want to smile, she can feel it beginning to tug at her lips and shakes her head, looking out over the water.

"See that," she points at a small cove in the near distance. "You any good at swimming?"

"I believe so," he arches at eyebrow.

"Race you!" she gives him a shove, darts into the sea and propels herself through the water, laughing at the thrill of making him chase her.

Triumphantly, Elena slaps one of the smooth rocks and is just about to proclaim herself the victor when a strong pair of arms trap her.

"I'm a pretty good swimmer," he breathes huskily next to her ear, his breath hot on her neck .

Elena looks at him from under dark lashes, "Good thing I'm the faster swimmer," she ducks under his arms, making a beeline for the shore. She beats him back and as she's about to reach for her towel, he tackles her to the ground.

"Damon!" she squeals as the fine grains of beach sand adhere to her wet skin.

He watches her try to brush it off. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'm famished after all that exercise," he winks at her, letting his gaze trail over her supple bikini clad body ravenously. "I wouldn't mind getting something sweet…"

Elena glares at him as she wraps her towel around her. "Why should I do anything with you?"

"Oh come now, I saw you gawking at me when you didn't think I was looking..."

"You're so full of yourself," she scowls.

"Maybe - but so are you... I was hoping to see a certain doe eyed girl go wild and get a little friendly down on the sand."

Elena rolls her eyes and smacks his chest playfully. "Lead the way," she extends her arm.

"Drinks?" the waitress hands them menus when they sit under the shade of a patio umbrella and watch the brightly colored fish swim in the bar's large aquarium.

"Do you have Sex on my face?" Damon asks, his eyes sparkling as he looks at Elena.

She shoots him a disgruntled look.

"What? You haven't had it yet?" Damon says loud enough for everyone surrounding them to hear and Elena flushes a deep shade of red.

Quickly regaining her composure, Elena opens the drink menu. "What do you recommend?"

"The Lava Flow is good, it's coconut and white rum - strawberries, pineapple, and coconut cream. The glasses are garnished with a sweet chunk of pineapple."

"I'll have that," Elena smiles at the woman.

"And you sir?"

Damon looks over the drinks menu, "a blue bayou," he smirks at Elena and flashes the waitress a smile as he hands back the menu. "Thank you."

"Was that really necessary to embarrass me like that?" Elena hisses as the waitress disappears.

"What?" he looks at her innocently.

"You know very well what. We did not have sex on your face, we'll never have sex there, on the beach, or anywhere. I don't even know you," Elena enunciates through gritted teeth, looking around to make sure none of the other guests are listening.

"Never say never, sweetheart, the day's still young," Damon waggles his eyebrows and smiles as the waiter appears with their drinks.

"You're delusional," Elena rolls her eyes.

Damon scoffs and tastes his drink...

* * *

"Where have you been?" Caroline walks out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"I was at the beach with Damon."

"That hot guy?"

"He's hot but he has a massive ego," Elena plops down on the bed.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No," she shakes her head. "We had an early lunch with drinks, then I left."

"Why? You only live once, Elena. Let loose a little bit," she pulls the towel off her head and runs her hand through her still wet hair.

"Where are you going?"

"You and I are going to go swim with the dolphins," she walks back into the bathroom to hang the towel on the bar.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are," she comes out wearing a bikini top and a sarong.

"Why did you wash your hair then?"

"Because I want it to look nice, you never know who you might run into..."

"What about Niklaus?" Elena shoots her a look.

"There's nothing wrong with looking Elena," Caroline grabs her hand and pulls her upright.

"Fine," Elena sticks her floppy hat back on her head and follows her friend out of their hotel room...

* * *

After paying for their tickets, Elena and Caroline hurry over to the dock for the 20 minute boat ride from Nassau to the location where they'll get to swim with the dolphins in a tropical island setting.

"Dolphin Encounters is on a natural, seawater habitat on Blue Lagoon Island. The program offers them the chance to swim and play with dolphins. According to the brochure, they perform tricks, including pushing you across the lagoon. The program allows us to stand waist deep in the water, play and interact with them. They also have a sea lion encounter," Caroline grabs the side of the boat when it starts to pull away from the dock.

When they arrive, they're shown a locker room to change into wet suits. No one is more surprised than Elena when none other than Damon emerges from the men's side. She steps back enough so that he won't see her.

"Damon, come on," the woman from the beach grabs onto his arm.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" he gripes and lets her drag him to the water.

"Because I'm your sister in law and you want to make the pregnant woman happy."

"Why isn't my brother making his pregnant wife happy?" he retorts.

"He's afraid - now sssshhh, don't tell anyone I told you."

"Stefan's afraid of dolphins?" Damon breaks out in laughter and that's when he notices Elena. She looks incredibly sexy with her wetsuit clinging to all the right places. A shiver runs up his spine at the way it hugs her every dip and curve. As he gives her a once over, he can't help but imagine what it would be like to have a taste of her svelte body.

"Ready?" Elena grabs Caroline's hand and they walk into the water till they're waist deep.

Suddenly he's being pulled into the water too. Elena can't help but admire his perfect ass and fine masculine shape.

"Hello Elena," he smirks at her.

"Damon, this is my friend Caroline."

"Nice to meet you," he gives her a nod.

"Elena, Caroline, this is Valerie, my sister in law."

After exchanging hellos, Damon notices their instructor, Josette with the Atlantis name badge as she takes a position in front of the group.

"Okay, there are several dolphins in the pool, they'll swim up to you and play. Just be kind, they're living, breathing creatures, kind enough to let us share their habitat. "

"Are they dangerous?" Damon eyes the dolphins. Elena smirks at the look on his face and he narrows his eyes at her when he realizes she's silently making fun of him.

"They can be. In the wild, they've been known to kill sharks. For the most part, they adore people. Let go and have fun," Josette steps further into the water and urges them to follow.

"This is incredible," Elena smiles at Caroline as one swims up to her and starts nuzzling with his bottle nose.

Damon is standing next to Valerie who's practically beaming as one swims around her. He looks over at Elena who's petting one of them. The look on her face is priceless and he's happy to be here to see it.

He jumps slightly when one swims up to him and rolls over. He looks at Josette.

"They're like puppies, they like their bellies rubbed," she tells him, gesturing at Elena who is doing the same thing.

Damon nods and caresses its stomach. It's smoother than he could have ever imagined, even smiling when the dolphin whistles approvingly.

When it swims away, he notices both Elena and Caroline grab onto a pair of dorsal fins and ride along as the dolphin takes them on a swim. Then Valerie is screeching excitedly and before he knows it, he latches onto one and finds himself having the time of his life.

When their time is up, their group gets out of the water and retreat to the locker rooms to change clothes before returning to the boat to head back to Nassau.

"That was brilliant," Valerie clutches Damon's arm. "Thank you for taking me."

"No problem, it was fun," he winks at her.

Elena and Caroline stand near them, letting the ocean breeze blow through their hair as the boat skims across the water.

Damon pries Valerie's fingers loose and approaches Elena. "Do you want to have supper tonight?"

She looks at Caroline who gives her subtle nod. "Only if you behave..." her eyes twinkle.

"I promise I'll be good," Damon smiles and crosses his fingers behind his back.

* * *

Two hours later, there's a knock on their suite door. Elena looks up from the mirror where Caroline is putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'll let him in," Caroline hands her the mascara wand.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"No, I have a skype date with Klaus," she smiles then steps out of the bathroom to open the door.

"Damon, come in," Caroline steps aside.

"Thanks," he strolls over the threshold and sits down when she points to one of the chairs.

"Where are you from Damon?" she takes a seat next to him.

"Ormond Beach. Yourself?"

"Really? We're from Orlando, what's that about 60 miles?"

"Yep, about that. My parents, brother and his wife live in Orlando, so I get there frequently."

"Elena is an attorney, a very good one, I might add."

"That's cool. I own 'Beer and Loathing'," the words trail off when Elena appears.

She's stunning in a sleeveless, botanical print dress. Her hair is in light waves and on her feet are flip flops.

He locks eyes with hers and is mesmerized. Brown eyes are common, but not hers. One look and she's hypnotizing him with the swirling chocolate color.

"Elena, you look lovely," he stands up.

"You clean up nice yourself," she runs her eyes over him, he's wearing a tropical palm tree themed shirt with cargo shorts and Birkenstocks.

"You ready to go?" He smirks and extends his elbow.

She nods, latches on and with a nod to Caroline, they leave for the evening.

* * *

Walking into the crowded restaurant, they're given a table along with silverware and napkins. Within minutes, a waiter appears with an appetizer and drink menu.

"Cheeseburger in Paradise" is situated near the beach. The soft blue light and the flower arrangements on the tables give the place a familiar and cozy feeling. Palm fronds form an awning around the bar. Animatronic parrots chirp and along the back wall are bottles and bottles of alcohol. There are booths with green leather and ceiling fans. The staff is dressed in tropical wear, much like Damon's shirt.

"What are you having to drink?" Damon asks, his eyes looking at her from above the menu.

"I think I'll start out with the pink flamingo margarita," she quirks her brows at him playfully just as a man appears.

"My name's Tyler, I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"The lady will have this," Damon points to it "and I'll have the electric lizard," he closes the menu and hands it back to the man.

"Any appetizers?"

"Elena?" Damon looks at her.

"No, I want to have lots of room for one of those cheeseburgers," she laughs.

"You heard the lady," Damon smirks.

The man nods and walks off.

"Cheeseburger? I figured you for a salad type of girl."

"Why's that?" She shoots him a look.

"I don't know, your gorgeous figure," Damon feels his face heating up slightly but is saved by the waiter who hands them their drinks.

"Have you chosen which cheeseburger you want?" the waiter inquires and hands Elena her drink.

"Yes, I want the "Moonshiner with fries."

"And you, sir?"

"I'm going with the Cheeseburger in Paradise also with fries."

"That's actually my favorite," Tyler starts, "It's a half pound ground beef, slow cooked pulled pork, sharp cheddar cheese, fried onion strings and frickles, topped with a sweet and zesty horseradish sauce."

"Sounds great," Damon takes Elena's menu, stacks it with his and hands them back to Tyler.

"Enjoy your drinks, I'll be back with these soon."

Elena tilts her head and lets her beautiful sun soaked soft curls spill onto her chest from behind her shoulder. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes a sip of the fruity drink.

He does the same, his eyes fixed on her cleavage and her breasts as she breathes. He wants her badly and he hopes she feels the same. But he can't help but think this girl is different. She isn't the one night stand type of girl, he can see that already but for some reason, this time he doesn't want to run as fast and as far away as possible. He likes her sass, her obvious intelligence and her beauty is certainly a plus.

Damon has to shift in his seat at the way Elena is sucking on the tiny piece of lime. The way her lips are molding against the fruit, their pink color making a beautiful contrast with the yellowish green rind, the sensuous image is making his mouth water.

She notices the flames licking at his eyes as she places it on a napkin. She likes the feeling it gives her. Just then the waiter returns with their meals and they order a second round of drinks.

"Thanks, I have a pretty high alcohol tolerance but it's not something I make a habit of. Only on special occasions," she licks her lips as she finishes the last of her pink flamingo.

"Good to know," Damon picks up his cheeseburger and takes a huge bite.

Elena squeezes her thighs together under the table when he actually moans while chewing. To distract herself, she takes a bite of her burger and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. It's the best cheeseburger she's ever tasted.

When they finish, Damon takes care of the bill while Elena leaves the tip. As they're walking out of the restaurant, he leans close to her ear. "Wanna see the beach at night?"

"Is this a prelude to - I don't know, skinny-dipping?" she asks as innocently as she can. The idea of doing that with him already makes her body burn, never has she wanted a man as much as she wants this one.

"Are you saying that you'll consider it?" he returns and Elena's heart beats faster.

"This is actually a swim dress," she explains.

"That's handy" he takes her hand, the two of them leave the restaurant and walk to the beach. When they get closer to the water, he picks her up and walks into the ocean.

The water is all around them, enveloping them. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," she whispers.

"Why is that?" he asks in a soft whisper close to her ear, sending chills down her spine. His lips brush over her skin and they leave her with a warm tingling sensation.

"Because as much I want this, you'll be going back to your home and I'll be going back to mine. I can't miss what I haven't had," she admits.

"Elena, actually I live in Ormond Beach, it won't be hard to see each other," he presses soft, hot kisses down her throat then her jawline and finally crushes her lips. He buries his fingers in her slightly wet hair and pulls just an inch to the right. "You taste amazing," he mumbles against her mouth. "I don't want any other man to get close to you."

"You mean we're only 60 miles apart?" Elena moans at the feel of his mouth on her skin.

"Yep," he lowers one of her dress straps revealing her breast.

"Damon…" she moans when his mouth find that sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder and nibbles on it.

Suddenly the sound of laughter interrupts their moment. Elena quickly raises the strap to cover herself.

"Don't do that," he drops his head in frustration. "If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," he scoffs in frustration.

Elena chooses to ignore him and walk out of the water.

Sighing heavily, he straightens himself in his shorts and follows after her.

* * *

After dropping Elena off last night and making plans for today, Damon went to the hotel lounge and had a few drinks before retiring to his room despite a buxom blonde and a redhead trying to get him to have a threesome with them. Once he got there, he and his Tom Ford shower gel got intimately acquainted before he went to bed and dreamed once again of her.

Elena actually comes to his room and from there, they take the ferry boat to Blue Holes National Park. She's looking over the brochure as the Andros comes into view. "It says here that no place else on earth has more blue holes than the island of Andros. The park protects 22 unique inland blue holes, and the surrounding rich coppice and pineland forests are home to a variety of wildlife."

Once they get off the boat, they start walking around. Elena and Caroline are wearing their bikinis under sun dresses while Damon is casual too in a Varvatos t shirt, shorts and his Birks.

Rather than follow another group, she and Damon begin to explore the area. Damon has to admit that the parklands are beautiful. There is a boardwalk stretching out across the clear water that leads to the ancient caves, sea turtles and fish were visible swimming through the mangroves while tiny racoons and birds flitted through the luscious greenery surrounding the area.

"It is pretty here, more fun that we're alone though," Damon gives her a wink as they look over the railing at one of the blue holes.

They continue across the mangroves in surprisingly companionable silence and he has no idea how long it will last. He continues to sneak glances at her perfect breasts, what he wouldn't do to hold them in his palms.

He chuckles softly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Elena asks curiously, her eyes searching his.

"Just this," he answers truthfully as he gestures to the space between them.

"This?" she stops walking to face him.

"Us and whatever this is... Look a cave!" he deflects, picking up his pace towards the mouth of it.

Catching up to him, she grabs his arm. "Damon, what is it? Tell me," Elena exclaims and her voice echoes as they go deeper into the dark cavern.

"This is pretty cool, I'm glad we came."

"We're not supposed to be in here," Elena follows after him.

Once he reaches a secluded spot he leans back against the hard rocks to wait for Elena.

"Damon, come on, I don't want to end up in front of a judge. We're not supposed to be in here. Why are you being this way?" she steps forward, eyebrows furrowed as if trying to read him.

Rather than talk, he captures her lips in a searing kiss, then switches their places and pushes her up against the rock wall. He trails kisses along her neck, as she holds onto his hair, his hands palm her breasts through her dress as she arches into him.

He pushes down the straps of her dress along with those of her bikini to expose the soft mounds of flesh. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he revels in the feel and taste of her skin.

"Don't stop!" Elena moans as he takes his mouth off of her and trails his tongue along her neck, his hands leaving her breasts as they come up around to reach underneath her dress and lowers her to the cave floor.

He pulls her bikini bottoms down roughly and lifts her dress up, wasting no time to latch his mouth onto her most sensitive flesh. Running his tongue along her folds, he opens her up farther with his thumbs then focuses on her clit. He swirls his tongue around it and pushes a finger inside her, thrusting in and out. Her cries of pleasure echo all around them like a beautiful symphony.

Damon moves back enough to unbutton his shorts to free his throbbing length. Quickly pulling a condom packet out of his wallet, he rips it open with his teeth then sheaths himself before using his tip to tease her entrance. When their eyes lock, he pushes inside her. Her mouth is open as if wanting to scream in such bliss, but no sound escapes. He begins to thrust in strong sure strokes into her welcoming heat.

Elena moans into Damon's mouth from the exhilarating feelings that are taking over her body. He's thrusting at an angle now that hits just the right spot. She meets him, thrust for thrust, her nails dig into his ass, urging him deeper.

Lifting a leg to wrap around his waist, Damon drives into her strongly. Soon her walls begin to flutter around him and he knows his own little death is near too. She tightens and his manhood jerks, powerfully building until she explodes around him and he releases deep inside her.

Ecstasy surrounds them as they look intently into each other's eyes. Leaning up, Damon kisses her, slowly and affectionately before they pull apart, put their clothes back on and traipse out of the cave with their sex hair and flushed faces.

* * *

"I hate that it's our last day," Elena takes a sip of her coffee as she and Caroline eat their breakfast.

"Does Damon know, I mean maybe you and he want to go another round..." Caroline winks and a hint of blush sears through Elena's cheeks and for a minute it feels like her face is on fire.

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole restaurant," she spits out through gritted teeth.

"Relax, no one's paying attention to us."

Looking around, she sees that indeed, everyone seems to be minding their own business. "I'd like to go to the Stingray Experience. I think rays are so graceful the way they glide through the water."

"There's the water park too, why don't we do that too? You can ask Damon to join us..."

"Maybe I will," Elena rips a bite from her slice of toast.

"It's settled then, we'll go to see the stingrays when we're done here and then we'll find your man and go on some rides," Caroline smiles when the waitress refills their coffee cups.

"That sounds nice," Elena's thoughts drift to that blue eyed man with the roguish smile. A delicious shiver shoots up her spine, like a bolt of electricity.

"More than nice, I think," Caroline hands Klaus's gold card to the waiter and after he returns, the girls leave the restaurant. From there they walk outside to the Water's Edge Lagoon where they hope to find the stingrays.

Upon their arrival, they change out of their clothes and into wetsuits, they're given a brief overview of the program and a can of food to feed the sleek rays and tropical fish in a protective, enclosed enviroment inside the lagoon.

They watch as Marcel, their aquarist demonstrates how to feed them and tells them a bit about them.

"Cownose rays are species of eagle ray found throughout a large part of the western Atlantic and Caribbean, from New England, United States to southern Brazil; Cownose rays grow rapidly, and male rays often reach about 35 inches in width and weigh 26 pounds. Females typically reach 28 inches in width and weigh 36 pounds. The cownose ray is classified as a stingray due to the very close relation to both sharks and skates."

"Thank you," Elena smiles at the man then follows, along with Caroline, as he leads them into the waist deep water. They're given snorkel masks to swim alongside them.

The water is uncommonly clear and shines like a molten mirror. Its turquoise color is beautiful and Elena will definitely miss this place and_ him_.

The stingrays are brown-backed some have a whitish and some have a yellowish belly. She smiles when one comes up to take some food from her. She runs her hand along its wings and then slips the snorkel over her eyes and lowers herself below the water level to interact with them.

Before they know it, their hour is up. Elena would love to stay all afternoon but reluctantly walks alongside Caroline to go down to the beach for a couple hours before they go to the water park. She could kick herself for not getting Damon's phone number.

* * *

After fastening her halter top and slipping into her skirt, Elena brushes her hair, putting it up in a messy bun.

"Are you about done in there? I have to pee," Caroline raps on the bathroom door.

Rolling her eyes, Elena pulls it open to let her in. She takes a moment to spritz some Jo Malone Orange Blossom perfume then walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Just as she's about to plop down in a chair and wait for Care, she hears a rap. Her heart starts to pound in anticipation, hoping it's him.

When she opens the door, she smiles big. Standing in front of her is Damon. His dark tousled hair is thick and lustrous, his eyes are a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performing ballets throughout. His face is strong and defined, his features molded from granite.

Her eyes are drawn to his perfect lips, ripe for kissing. His smile etches its way onto his face as he pulls her into his arms. "I've missed you," his lips brush her ear as he speaks.

"Me too," Elena closes the door behind him. "Um, I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?" he links his fingers with hers.

"Caroline and I have to go home tomorrow. Our flight leaves at one."

"What a coincidence, I'm going home tomorrow too and mine also leaves at one."

"Oh, are you flying to Orlando?" she asks with bated breath.

"I am indeed, I bet we're on the same plane - Jet Blue - Flight 240?"

"Yes, that's ours too. What a coincidence!"

"Hey Damon," Caroline interrupts when she walks out of the bathroom in a minidress with Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Do you girls have plans?" he shoots a look to Elena.

"We're going to the water park, you want to come along?"

"Ladies, I thought you'd never ask," he opens the door and after grabbing their bags, they cross the threshold with Damon following behind.

* * *

They pay the fee at the ticket booth, receive the waterproof stamps on their hands, and their park maps, which she sticks in her bag, before they walked through the turnstiles. From there they rent a locker to put their clothes in since they'll get soaked on the rides. When she and Caroline come out in their bikinis, Damon comes up behind them.

"Mmm," his hands automatically go to her hips. His fingers fiddle with the band of her multi-color plaid bikini brief.

"Damon," she whispers, as the pad of his thumb grazes her hip.

"What? I much prefer you in the buff," he murmurs in her ear. "Do you know what I like most about halter tops?" he brushes his hand on the underside of her breast.

"No… what do you like about them?"

"I liked the idea of how good it would feel when I can rip it off you."

Her heart is already beating harder, and the mere sound of his voice in her ear makes her lady parts tingle. She slips away and turns around, trying not to smile at the roguish grin on his face.

Her front is now pressed entirely against his. The tenderness of his touch makes her feel that whatever this is between them is more than just a fling.

Damon puts a hand on either side of her, caging her in. He's wearing sunglasses and has a black towel hanging around his shoulders.

"Damon, getting arrested for indecent exposure isn't my idea of a good time."

"Oh I know what you consider a good time," he waggles his brows at her.

That eye-thing of his will be her undoing. "Hubris isn't your most attractive look."

He lowers his mouth to her ear, "What is my most attractive look?"

"I'm not saying that you have an attractive look."

Elena pushes against his chest, before ducking out, underneath his arm. She catches up to Caroline, grabs her arm and stops, looking at the rides.

"Where do we start?" she asks, when Damon grabs her around the middle.

"You choose," Damon winks at her.

Elena blows out a breath, before pointing towards the Mayan Temple. The ride features five slides: the Leap of Faith, offering the daring an almost vertical drop of 60 feet—followed by a high-speed ride through a clear acrylic tunnel submerged in a shark-filled lagoon.

Hopefully getting doused with water will dull her arousal or she might have to pull him under the bushes for a quickie. Damon takes her hand, presses a kiss to it and her belly does flip flops. Caroline eyes her knowingly with a shit-eating grin on her face.

With Damon on one side and Caroline on the other, Elena holds tightly onto the grips of the rubber tube she's sharing with them as they fly down the five story corkscrew serpent slide. Closing her eyes and mouth, she's laughing so hard her belly hurts as the tube exits the slide and flies into the water. The spray drenches her since she was sitting in the front, but they all get wet when the tube flips upside down, depositing all three of them into warm pool at the end of the ride.

Damon grins when Elena surfaces. She's giggling and her hair is covering her face. As she wring out her hair, he feels good inside at the way she's beaming.

"That was fun," Elena looks at him, as they pull their tube over to the side, and climb out of the pool. "What's next?"

"Hungry?" he asks, his eyes drifting from her to Caroline.

"Actually I am," she nods. "Care?"

"I could eat," she agrees.

Damon lets his hand rest on the small of her back as they make their way to the concession area in the middle of the park; their towels wrapped around them.

They order cheeseburgers, fries, and soft drinks then find a table to sit down and enjoy their food. Her eyes prove bigger than her stomach so she wraps up her half-eaten burger, and pushes away her fries.

"This is fun, right?" she looks at Damon, biting on her bottom lip.

"I'm having fun, why do you ask?"

She's still chewing on her lip, "I don't know."

"Vacations are supposed to be fun," Damon finishes what's left of his cheeseburger, and then scrunches up the wrapper and drops it onto the tray in front of him. "We only have a few more hours before the park closes. We should get going."

Her eyes lock with his. The power of those eyes is indescribable.

"What is it you want to do next?" he asks.

Elena pulls the brochure out of her purse. Looking at the map, she sees there's a large area of the park dedicated to all kinds of swimming pools, including an adult's only one. In fact, that one isn't too far from where they're sitting. "Do you want to check out one of the swimming pools?" she looks at him then Caroline.

"I think I'd like to try the Lazy River & The Current," Caroline points to it on the brochure.

"That looks fun too. Let's do that first and then a swimming pool."

"Let's go," Damon stands up and dumps their garbage in a trashcan.

They're fortunate that not a lot of people are in line and soon they're sitting in inner tubes and meandering around a tropical landscape before being propelled along a mile-long river via water escalators, rolling waves and extreme rapids.

From there they go to the enormous lagoon style pool, surrounded by foliage, but it's the large adult spa that joins onto the pool, that calls to her.

Caroline gets in the pool while Elena drops her towel and bag onto one of the lounge chairs before sinking into the warm water. She sits down with her back against one of the jets, and leans her head back.

Seeing her flushed from the warm water, her eyes closed, and her body relaxed, is an unbelievable turn on. Who is he kidding, everything about her is a turn on.

"Are you coming in?" she asks breathlessly as her eyes slide down his beautifully sculpted body.

He slides into the warm water beside her.

"It feels good doesn't it?" she closes her eyes again.

"Watching you feels good," he scoops her up and deposits her in his lap.

When her eyes lock with his, she feels the intensity of his gaze; feels it in his touch, as his hands go into her hair, so he can nudge her close enough to kiss. She moans the moment his lips touch hers. She can feel his desire underneath her bottom.

Elena's a goner the moment his tongue rubs against hers. As their kisses grow more and more heated, her body burns with desire. She's all too aware of his length, hard and ready, pressing against her. His hands skim her sides, before teasing her lightly through her bottoms with his index finger, causing the tension in her belly to coil and tighten.

"Chill, no one's paying any attention to us."

With bleary eyes, Elena notices a few people at the far end of the other pool. "We should go..."

"Uh uh," he shakes his head, "We're not going anywhere," his hands go to her hips so he can slide her back and forth over him.

As aroused as she is right, the last thing she wants or needs is to be arrested for public indecency. "The bubbles stopped - we need to leave."

Damon spots the big green button, extends his arm and presses it with his fingers. The jets come to life and the bubbles once again give them cover.

"Damon!"

"Elena."

He shifts her so her back is against his front. Holding her with one arm, he rubs lazy circles over her sensitive bud, through her bikini bottoms. Every noise; every moan, every breath she makes turns him on even more.

Her heartbeat is drumming in her ears. She turns her head to look at him over her shoulder and finds his eyes incredibly dark.

"I need to be in you," he whispers against her ear as he slides her bikini bottom out of the way.

Lifting her with one arm, she feels him shifting his swim trunks with the other and then his tip is at her entrance. As he pushes inside, her muscles grip him as she moves down his length, inch by delicious inch. His hands grasp her hips tightly and she moans in ecstasy at the feel of having Damon inside of her.

The moment he feels her tighten around him, he thrusts into her one last time, filling her completely. She slumps back against him while he turns her head to taste every corner of her mouth, to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and inhale the scent of chlorine, to feel every inch of her body against his own.

_He doesn't ever want to let her go..._

* * *

Elena breathes a sigh of relief and sinks into the window seat. Glancing across the aisle, she gives Caroline a thankful nod for trading spots with Damon.

He smiles, arching his brow. "So we're doing this?" he nudges her with his arm.

Elena shoves him back playfully, "I don't know, you're a very corrupting influence."

He teases her with his eye-thing, "You loved it..." he purrs seductively next to her ear.

She shivers at the feel of his warm breath on her skin.

"Yeah, we're doing this," Elena leans over, her lips brushing against his, "And yes, I did love it." She can't fight back the huge grin that's threatening to spread across her face; not when he keeps looking at her like that - like she's the only woman in the world.

"Truthfully though, what's not to love?!" his eyes twinkle with mischief.

She swats his arm. "Ass!"

"You love my ass," he quips, a roguish grin on his face.

"I love you," she admits, without realizing what she's said until his expression softens and he turns all the power of his blue eyes on her. They're the tint of the sea in the still calm light that follows after a fine sunset.

Entwining their hands, he replies without hesitation, "I love you too."

Neither hears the flight attendant's instructions as the plane starts to taxi down the runway. They are far too lost in each other, thinking that this had to be their best vacation ever.

* * *

_Hope you liked this. It's a dreary day where I'm at - thought it might be a nice respite from the cold winter weather. Excited to hear your thoughts. And again, I've read this over countless times. I apologize if there's any grammar errors, proofreading is such a tedious job. _

_Thank you Eva. You are truly priceless. _

_HTBHTB will continue. My work hours are screwed up next week so I can't say when it'll update. I hate flu season, the hospital always fills up. One of our nurses worked 13 twelve hour shifts in a row. I think the most I've worked in a row is 15 but that was before I had kids._

_Have a wonderful weekend. _


End file.
